In digital imaging technologies, images are captured by mobile phones or digital cameras. Digital images can be incorporated into image products such as photo books, photo calendars, photo greeting cards, posters, photo décor, photo mugs, photo T-shirts, photo coasters, photo coasters, photo aprons, and so on.
While there are widespread usage of digital images on devices and ubiquitous presence of physical image products, there is a lack of interactions between physical image products and digital images once the physical products have been created.
There is still a need to enrich and broaden users' imaging experiences associated with both digital images and physical image products.